<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Feel Good (Please Don't Leave) by EternityPrevails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718715">I Don't Feel Good (Please Don't Leave)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails'>EternityPrevails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire!Dick [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Poison, Poisoning, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickfic, Vampire Dick Grayson, Vampires, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson Is a vampire and was accidentally poisoned by tainted blood. Now Wally has to take care of him while he fights for his life.<br/>Continuation of chapter 4/5 of ""Home Isn't A Place Rather it is A Person."" But you don't have to have read it to understand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire!Dick [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Feel Good (Please Don't Leave)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick woke up in screaming pain, every part of him hurt and he felt like he was burning up. He wasn't sure what was happening of where he was, he had no memory of anything that had happened that day. He groaned shifting to get up but it just made the pain in his body flair up so instead, he chose to just curl up and sink deeper into the bed. All he could remember was waking up that morning and feeling kinda nauseous and dizzy but now he felt like there was an anvil on his chest and even thinking hurt. </p><p>He heard a door open them close somewhere beyond the foot of the bed and he wanted to look at the unknown person but he didn't even have the energy to sit up. He sniffed the air and it smelled like Wally. A good welcoming scent that made his stomach growl with the need for blood. "You awake?" Wally's voice was gentle.</p><p>"Yeah" he managed to whisper, his throat was scratchy and the more he came to his scenes he realized his mouth tasted like vomit. Wally sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers through Dicks hair. His skin felt cool which was just a testament to how high a fever Dick must have been running because normally Wallys skin was very warm in comparison to other peoples. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Wally asked quietly. Dick honestly felt awful, he was burning up, dizzy, nauseous as hell, confused, and in a lot of pain. He whole body was trembling and he felt like he couldn't breathe.</p><p>"Awful" he muttered, "what happened?"</p><p>Wally paused for a second and Dick could almost hear the frown on his face "you drank tainted blood, you passed out during the team meeting this morning." Dick didn't remember that. he didn't remember anything other than small flashes of not feeling good, which was bad. He groaned softly curling up more. "I brought you food"</p><p>"Blood" he muttered not making any effort to get up. He didn't want food. He was starving for blood, his through was raw and scratchy and he could feel his eyes were bright red. </p><p>"You can have blood, but you need real food too," Wally said gently. He didn't want real food even though he knew Wally was right. He needed to feed his vampire hunger and his human hunger if he was going to get better. He managed to push himself up about halfway before Wally helped him sit up propped against the wall. Even that small movement had his heart racing and the world around him spinning. He shoved a hand over his mouth feeling even more nauseous. Heat flashed over his body and he felt like he might pass out again. Wally handed him a metal trashcan and rubbed his back for him gently while Dick sat there waiting for his body to decide if it was going to vomit or not. After a few minutes, the hot flash faded and the nausea began to settle a little. He sat the trashcan down looking at his boyfriend. </p><p>"sorry" he muttered. He hates being sick because he hated when people had to take care of him</p><p>"You don't have to apologize" Wally rubbed his back again "do you think you can handle some food"</p><p>He finally caught a smell of the food and it made the nausea rush back upon him but he nodded anyway. He knew he needed to eat even if he really didn't want to. Wally smiled and grabbed a bowl of soup off the nightstand and handed it to Dick. It was just chicken soup but it made dicks stomach twist angrily. He didn't want food, he wanted blood. Still, he obediently took a few bites. It didn't really taste like anything other than wamth and salt but he was okay with that. </p><p>He only managed to eat about half the bowl before he couldn't stomach it anymore and got incredibly nauseous once again. He put the bowl on the nightstand and grabbed the trashbin barely making it before he was throwing up everything he had just ate. Wally had stepped out to grab himself food and DIck wished he was back here. He was terrified, he didn't want to die. Tainted blood poisoning was the number one killer for vampires and Dick feeling this and meant that he had gotten a large dose of tainted blood. Once he started throwing up he couldn't stop after he had thrown up all his food he could taste that he was throwing up blood. One of the more severe and dangerous side effects of the poisoning. He whole body was trembling and he had through gasping for air between the violent waves of sickness. </p><p>Wally came back into the room and rushed over to him "Shh babe, you're okay, I'm right here" Wally assured him but it did little to ease the pain and terror that he felt. He just wanted it to stop.  Eventually, after five minutes of near-continuous vomiting, Dick's stomach settled. He gasped for breath and leaned against Wally having no strength left in his body. He was shaking so hard that he was glad when Wally took the trashcan and set it back on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked dabbing a wet paper towel on DIcks forehead. </p><p>"I don't want to die" he whimpered, he felt tears falling off his cheeks and he didn't have the strength it would take to stop them. He didn't have any strength to do anything. </p><p>"You're not gonna die" Wally insisted "I'm gonna take care of you till you get better" Dick couldn't tell if Wally was trying to convince Dick or himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment. the more you comment the more I post</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>